gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Santana Relationship
The Quinn-Santana Relationship, more commonly known as Quinntana, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They seem to have a competitive on-off friendship at times, and a solid friendship at others. They slept together in I Do. Overview In the beginning of Season One, Quinn and Santana are together on the Cheerios with Brittany. They seem to be very close, but when everybody finds out Quinn is pregnant, they appear to be distant, not as close as they were before the news came out. In the beginning of Season Two, they compete for the spot of head cheerleader and even have a physical fight in the hallway related to it. Quinn ultimately gets the spot because Santana got a boob job. They are friends again while on the Cheerios, but then quit in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quinn is dating Sam and Santana seems jealous of all relationships, because of her lack of a relationship. Santana tells Sam that Quinn cheated on him with Finn (which is true). Sam breaks up with Quinn, and then he begins to date Santana. Quinn is seen looking at them jealously during Rachel's house party. Santana and Sam ultimately break up because Santana uses Karofsky as her beard because she's in love with Brittany. Quinn and Santana run against each other for Prom Queen, and neither wins. In New York, Quinn and Santana are seen talking and being friendly. They talk in the hotel room with Brittany because Quinn feels like everyone else has love except for them. She is very down at that point, so Brittany and Santana comfort her and suggest she gets a hair cut. Quinn also mentions that she's "not into that." She thought Santana was talking about having sex with each other, as she knows that Santana and Brittany have before. In Season Three Santana is back on the Cheerios, while Quinn quit the Glee Club and joined The Skanks. Santana and Brittany try to convince Quinn to rejoin the Cheerios, they say 'We joined Cheerios together, Glee Club together, we all slept with Puckerman the same year. We're like besties for life.' She says that she won't come back. Quinn rejoins Glee Club and the Cheerios later in the year. Santana is forced out of the closet, and Quinn seems very supportive of her. In Season Four, they meet again in Thanksgiving, and have a conversation in the choir room, which culminates in them slapping each other, before Brittany intervenes. In the episode I Do, Quinn begins flirting with Santana and eventually sleep together twice because they were drunk. Quinn states it is only a one-time thing and Santana agrees by saying they could make a two time thing out of it. Episodes Season One Pilot Quinn and Santana are both seen laughing at and commenting meanly on Rachel's video singing On My Own on MySpace with their accounts SkySplits (Quinn) & HiHoCheerio (Santana). Afterwards Santana joins Quinn as she confronts Finn about talking with Rachel and watches her from the side. Also, in a deleted scene of Pilot, they are seen in the bathroom making fun of Rachel, with Santana saying "Getting ready for the tranny prom, Rachel?" Showmance Santana and Quinn can be seen walking down the hallways together in the beginning of the episode. In the celibacy club, Santana twirls in her skirt and Quinn says "God bless the pervert that invented these skirts." In the Assembly they sit together and when Will says Glee is making a comeback, they smile at each other. Also Santana along with Brittany does background vocals for their audition of I Say a Little Prayer. Acafellas Quinn and Santana try to convince Rachel to hire a professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley (Vocal Adrenaline coach dancer). They also try to encourage Mercedes to go out with Kurt, even though they know Kurt is gay. At the Cheerios car wash fundraiser, Quinn and Santana are seen goofing around together and laughing while washing the same car in Cheerio's bikini tops. After the New Directions fire Dakota Stanley, Quinn and Santana are seen in a private meeting with Sue as Sue tells them that they have failed. Ballad Santana is seen half-hugging and fooling around with Quinn during the New Direction's Lean on Me. Hairography While Puck and Quinn are baby-sitting Kendra Giardi's children, Puck has a sex chat with Santana over his phone. Santana approaches Quinn the next day and tells Quinn about it out of malicious joy, which shocks Quinn. Mattress Kurt mentions that Quinn has "beef" (a rivalry) with Santana and Brittany. Quinn is also seen watching Santana and Brittany vandalize old thunderclaps, she appears to be staring at them both longingly, missing her old life. The Power of Madonna When Santana performs 4 Minutes with the Cheerios, Quinn is seen watching happily. Home When the New Directions go roller skating, Quinn and Santana are seen fooling around in the background and holding hands. Season Two Audition At the beginning of the episode, as Jacob is interviewing them about their summer, they can be seen standing together along with Brittany. When Jacob focuses the camera on Santana's boobs, Quinn tries to push it back up. Quinn steals Santana's head cheerio status by telling Sue about Santana's boob job that she got over the summer. ]] This causes Santana to attack her and ends up with them having a fight in the school hallway, only to be stopped by Will. When Will asked what happened to New Directions being a family, Santana insults Quinn saying that she already has a family. Quinn responds in anger, and then tells Santana to fix her hair up before heading to class. Quinn looks sorry for Santana later in the episode when she is at the bottom of the cheerleading pyramid, seemingly regretting her decision to tell on her. Duets Quinn mentions Santana to Sam, saying "I need to find a way to get Santana off my heels!," implying that Santana is still plotting against her. Quinn does appear to enjoy Santana and Mercedes' duet of ''River Deep, Mountain High shimmying along, laughing and staring at Santana's backside. However, Santana seems very much disheartened by Quinn's duet with Sam, and even more so when they win. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana and Quinn are double cast for the role of Magenta in Rocky Horror. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle They are forced by Sue to decide between Glee Club and the New Directions. They discuss what they're going to do in the bathroom together with Brittany. Suddenly, Sue appears and tries to convince them that their life would be miserable out of the cheerios. Eventually they quit Glee Club together. When Brittany is tricked into agreeing to be shot out of a cannon, Quinn and Santana are convinced by Finn to quit the Cheerios to protect her and rejoin the New Directions. Silly Love Songs When the glee club gangs up against Santana, Quinn joins them and mentions how Santana recently said that she's sad Quinn didn't give birth to a lizard baby. Santana later notices the sparks between Finn and Quinn, and has an idea how she could get revenge. She kisses Wes Fahey, who was infected with mono, and kisses Finn almost immediately after that. When Quinn and Finn share a kiss later, Quinn gets infected with mono too. Santana shafts them the next day over it. Comeback Santana is in the hallway with Quinn, by Quinn's locker. She says although they've "had their differences," acknowledging their recent rivalry, Quinn looks good in the outfit. Santa na was wearing it too, because everyone was stealing clothing tips from Brittany, which were actually from Rachel. Rachel approaches them and says she has paid Brittany to copy her clothing. Santana and Quinn both agree how sad this is from Rachel to try stealing Brittany's success. Santana asks Sam about his relationship about Quinn. She explains to Sam that he knows Quinn kissed Finn but that he was willing to believe her story to stay with her, and that he has an opportunity to show everyone that he is not a pushover. Santana then asks Sam out. Blame It on the Alcohol Seeing Santana making out with Sam at Rachel's Party, keeps Quinn from enjoying it (among others). When Santana is drunk, she accuses Sam of liking Quinn more than her and talks about how pretty and clever Quinn is. Prom Queen Both Quinn and Santana are running for Junior Prom Queen (Quinn with Finn and Santana with Karofsky). When Santana sings Dancing Queen with Mercedes, Quinn dances while she is walking to Santana, who smiles back at her. New York Santana, along with Brittany, bangs on the bathroom door, waiting for Quinn to get out with Santana complaining that she needs to re-pencil her eyebrows. Santana notices the deject look that Quinn has on her face as she comes out of the bathroom, and reassures her that winning Nationals will make them feel better after giving up their cheerios positions. Quinn sobs and is comforted by Santana and Brittany, Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder and puts her arm around the sobbing Quinn. Santana says that she knows how to make her feel better, Quinn initially thinks she is talking about something sexual, but a shocked Santana tells her that getting a haircut would help. They also dance together in'' Light Up The World. When the winner of the competition is being announced they are holding hands in the background. Quinn also holds back Santana when she's accusing Rachel of their loss. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Santana and Quinn are seen in ''It's Not Unusual when Santana, Quinn, and the Cheerios burn another Purple Piano. Santana later asks Quinn to join the Cheerios and Glee Club with Brittany, saying "It's not the same without you," which Quinn declines by saying she has found new friends now, who like her for who she is. Asian F They both dance and support Brittany in her Run the World (Girls) flash mob. During Spotlight, Quinn and Santana can be seen talking to each other. I Kissed a Girl After Josh Coleman (sophomore rugby captain) calls Santana out to "make her normal," Quinn comes to her defense by saying that being gay isn't a choice. Quinn then sings back-up for Santana (and Rachel) during I Kissed a Girl. As soon as the performance is finished, Santana hugs Quinn to thank her for her support, to which Quinn happily obliges. Both vote for Brittany for class president during the elections. Hold on to Sixteen After Sectionals, Quinn approaches The Troubletones, which Santana is part of, to ask them to rejoin New Directions. Santana doesn't even want to let Quinn speak, but Quinn still tries to win them back. Santana laughs at Quinn when she confesses, "I know I've gone a little crazy this year." When Santana says that she doesn't think Mr. Schuester would allow them to come back, Quinn contradicts, and says that he already has and that he agreed to let them sing a song at every competition. This is what finally convinces her to go back to the New Directions. Heart Santana makes a proposition to The God Squad, which Quinn is part of, to deliver a love song to Brittany. When the members of the squad afterwards discuss doing it, Quinn is clearly on Santana's side. She later sings Cherish/Cherish to Brittany for Santana together with her God Squad friends. She smiles at Santana during the performance. On My Way When the Warblers perform Glad You Came Santana is holding Quinn's hand and clapping along to the music with her. She also tells Rachel, while she's waiting for Quinn to attend her wedding, to face Quinn's not coming. Big Brother Santana is the first one to get up after Quinn and Artie's duet of I'm Still Standing, to give Quinn a hug. Santana and the rest of Glee Club stand supportive of Quinn's condition. Saturday Night Glee-ver Quinn is seen dancing by waving her hand to the disco song,'' If I Can't Have You,'' sung by Santana. Prom-asaurus Quinn and Santana have both been nominated for prom queen. In the choir room, Santana calls Quinn her home girl. They were both ordered the task to count the votes together so no sabotaging occurs and to make it fairer. Quinn admits she doesn't trust Santana "and she definitely doesn't trust me." After meeting in the Spanish room, both Santana and Quinn ended up with the same results to which Quinn wins by one vote. Quinn tells Santana that she doesn't feel right winning this title. Santana then says she deserves it "With you being a cripp and all." Quinn talks about how lucky and how successful both their high school careers were, to which Santana counters "Well, it would be boring if we weren't so awesome." Together, they both sabotage the votes, so Rachel wins. Quinn and Santana sing Take My Breath Away as a duet for the first king and queen dance. During the song, Quinn stands with the support of Santana, starting to cry and putting her arm around her as they smile at each other. Nationals They have a special moment together before performing at Nationals and speak about how they started together and that they will end this together, Santana holds her hand. Quinn is seen laughing and hugging Santana after the announcement of the winners of Nationals 2012. Goodbye Santana smiles at Quinn while Will is singing Forever Young and they hold hands. When Quinn is passing by in the hallway Santana nods to her and Quinn smiles. Santana hugs Quinn when they're both waving goodbye to Rachel and they are seen laughing together. Season Four Thanksgiving Quinn's return to Lima for the holidays reunites the seniors (except Kurt and Rachel). Santana and Quinn sing Homeward Bound/Home with Finn, Mercedes, Puck and Mike. Later, the six of them go to BreadstiX together and Finn asks them to help mentor the newbies in New Directions. When Quinn tells about her secret society, Santana looks unimpressed and forces a smile. When Kitty and Quinn start bonding, Santana walks in the choir room and confronts Quinn, saying that Kitty is evil and gave Marley laxatives. Santana, knowing Kitty did it, due to her psychic Mexican third eye. Quinn tells Santana to "give it up" and to stop being jealous of her. Quinn goes on to reveal her relationship with a 35-year old married Yale professor who will soon divorce his wife to start dating Quinn, which Santana isn't too happy about. They mock each other until the mocking goes too far, leading up to the two slapping each other, right before Brittany walks in and stops them. Naked Quinn and Santana come to New York together to help Rachel after getting a call from Kurt, stating he needed their help and also because they wanted do some New York shopping. They surprise Rachel and then went straight to business. Next, they were sitting opposite to Rachel when Quinn explains that she is also here so that Santana can apologize to her for slapping her face very hard. Santana replies "In theory. We'll just see if that happens." Together they try to persuade Rachel from going topless in a student film. Later they are on the stage in one of NYADA's auditorium talking and laughing when Rachel entered. They begin singing Love Song. During the trio's performance, Santana rolls her hand giving the spotlight to Quinn when she starts "Promise Me....." Santana also dances to Quinn's solo in the song by moving her shoulders. They seemed to be really enjoying themselves while they sang and dance. At the end, Rachel invites the both of them to dinner. I Do Quinn and Santana enter the wedding together and sit by each other at the church. They have a conversation in which they discuss what they hate at that moment. Santana says that she hates Valentine's Day and weddings, and Quinn says she hates men except for some, comparing them all to pigs. Quinn also passes the makeup-mirror to Santana. Then, as the wedding is over and the Reception starts, Quinn is dancing with Santana along with Mike. Brittany and Sam dancing together distracts them. To ignore the fact that they both are single, Quinn and Santana walk up to the bar and get a drink with the help of fake IDs. They discuss where their friendship lies and the fact they are flawless. Quinn also tells Santana that she is "killing it in that dress" in a flirty way. Santana is surprised by Quinn's move. Later, during the duet Just Can't Get Enough of Blaine and Kurt, they dance together. Santana puts her necklace around Quinn's neck and they laugh together when Sue is about to throw the bouquet. Similarly, when Finn and Rachel are singing'' We've Got Tonight, they slow dance and Quinn tells Santana that she has never slow danced with a girl before and that she likes it. After that, they are seen running towards the hotel room together flirting and giggling. The next scene shows them lying naked in a bed together, discussing the prior events. Quinn admits that she always wondered how it would be like to be with a woman, but it was a one-time thing for her. Santana tells her not to worry and suggests they make it a two-time thing. Quinn is seen smiling at her and leaning forward, which implies they are going to have sex again. Season Five Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Santana was referring to Quinn when she told Rachel about being with college girls who wanted to experiment. Frenemies Santana mentions Quinn when she talks about The Unholy Trinity, when they hated Rachel. Trio While feuding with Rachel, Santana mentions that after being in New York, she thought that her only girl friend was Rachel, and comparing her to Quinn and Brittany. Santana hints that she and Quinn are not that close anymore, considering they don't speak anymore even though Quinn lives an hour away. 100 Both Quinn and Santana come back to Lima for Mr. Schue's special Glee club assignment. Trying to cheer up Brittany, Santana convinces her to perform ''Toxic with Quinn. The following day, while giving a speech about Rachel's ruthless behaviour in front of everyone, Santana finally reveals to her that Quinn and her rigged the Senior Year Prom Queen election and decided to give the title to Rachel. New Directions Quinn watches Santana and Rachel's performance. She seems to be happy, that those two made up. Later, Quinn makes an announcement that she and Puck are together. Santana says that this is "wanky", but later she admits that she likes this pairing. Later, they both along with the rest of Glee Club and Alumni perform Don't Stop Believin' for Mr Shuester. They both provide back-up. Songs Duet TakeMyBreathAwayGlee.png|Take My Breath Away (Prom-asaurus)|link=Take My Breath Away Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''I Say a Little Prayer'' by Dionne Warwick. (Showmance) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' by The Supremes. (Throwdown) *''I Kissed a Girl'' by'' Katy Perry''. (I Kissed a Girl) *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association. (Heart) *''Come See About Me'' by The Supremes. (Thanksgiving) *''Just Can't Get Enough'' by Depeche Mode. (I Do) Trivia *They are both part of the Unholy Trinity (with Brittany). **They were the first two of the Unholy Trinity to appear, introducing Brittany in Showmance. **The role of Brittany was only created short-term, which means the Unholy Trinity was originally only going to be the "Quinn-Santana relationship." *In real life, Dianna Agron and Naya Rivera are best friends. *At first, Santana was Quinn's sidekick (along with Brittany). *They were the most popular girls at William McKinley High School until they graduated, though Quinn's popularity waned at times (such as during her pregnancy and self-imposed exile from the glee club at the start of Season Three), and Santana's popularity waned when the school found out she was a lesbian. *They ran for Prom Queen position two times at the same years (Prom Queen and Prom-asaurus). *Quinn is the main young antagonist of the first season (and for part of the second one), while Santana fulfills this role for the second season and for parts of the third. *They are often both considered bitches and mean girls. *They have been smokers at some point, though it is implied that Quinn has stopped after leaving The Skanks (Santana mentioned she smoked in Funeral, and Quinn was seen smoking in The Purple Piano Project and I Am Unicorn). *They were considered the prettiest and sexiest girls of the school until they graduated. *They are Sue's favorite students (along with Becky and Brittany). *They both joined the Cheerios and the Glee Club together (with Brittany). *Santana has dated every boy Quinn has had at least one date with: Finn, Sam and Puck. **They both have dated, dumped and slept with Puck in Season One. *Quinn seems to have known that Santana was lesbian before she came out of the closet. (New York) **Santana most likely told Quinn due to their close friendship. *They both initially hate Rachel when the show starts, but now are both good friends of hers, even travelling to New York to convince her not to do a topless scene (Naked). *They both played the same character in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *They have both been captain of the Cheerios. *They both initially hate the Glee club, but later join it together (both also join at the same time as Brittany). *It is said that Kitty was based on Quinn and Santana, as a mix of the two's personalities. *They have both slapped each other; first in Audition and again in Thanksgiving. *Quinn thought that Santana was jealous of her. Although, Santana states that she isn't when they fight in Thanksgiving. This could date back to seasons 1 and 2, when Quinn was the most popular girl in school, and the head Cheerio and Santana was more or less Quinn's sidekick. *At first, Quinn and Santana seem to be best friends, but later in the show Brittany and Santana are shown as being closer (due to their relationship). They still consider each other as best friends. *While filming Thanksgiving, Ryan Murphy tweeted saying that their relationship was his "new favorite thing." *Quinn told Santana that she's not really into homosexual sex in New York, but later she had sex with Santana twice and told her that it was fun in I Do. *They both used fake IDs at a bar in I Do. *Quinn can tell by the slightest quiver in Santana's upper lip, which way they are going to move when performing, implying they communicate very well. (Thanksgiving) *They have slept together. (I Do) *Santana considers them as the two ends of the same bitch, goddess spectrum. She also implies that's why they love each other so much and slap each other. (I Do) *Santana considers Quinn her homegirl. (Prom-asaurus) *Santana is the first girl with whom Quinn has ever slow danced. (I Do) *Both have been disapproved of by a family member. (Quinn by her father due to her pregnancy in Ballad and Santana by her "abuela" due to her sexuality in I Kissed a Girl) *In Bad Reputation, Quinn ranked her and Santana as the two hottest members of the New Directions on the Glist; she was #1 and Santana was #2. *In some way they both had slept with Finn *Both have had a duet with Finn and Rachel, Quinn with "I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty" and "I Dont Want To Know" and Santana's with "Hit Me With Your Best Shot/ One Way Or Another" and "So Emotional". "Hard Day's Night", "Brave", "Every Breath You Take", and "Be Okay." *Both are supportive of the other's relationships: Quinn is shown to be happy for Santana when she comes out with Brittany (I Kissed A Girl) and Santana admits she likes the Quinn-Puck pairing in New Directions. Gallery 414GLEE_Ep414-Sc20a_019.jpg QuinnFabray&SantanaLopez.gif Sugartie.png Tumblr mbu5izERQq1rzd2cwo5 250.gif Cherishfabrittana.gif QuinntanaFaberry.gif QuinntanaProm.gif Quinntana_foreveryoung.gif A935GDKCIAAt19M.jpg Quinntanalol.gif Thanksgiving_quinntana.jpg Bakequinntana.gif 686780_1302547091831_full.png Tumblr ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo3 250.gif images567890.jpg A5DATbaCIAIqs7K.jpg images56543745.jpg Quinntana_hug.gif Tut9.gif Supergleek4.jpg Quinn-and-Santana-unholy-trinity-23363740-616-421.jpg Santana and quinn67.jpg Quinn-santana-auditi888on.png santana-quinn27890.jpg tumblr_lemld2WFwC1qfxpeqo1_400.jpg 02234568.jpg pucks-girl26-2448455_211_197.jpg tumblr_m1mxrtmozc1r9ikda.gif tumblr_lnv89fIDjB1qb3puzo1_5006.jpg tumblr_ljd7rdq2PJ1qda680o1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lpt8cr2YMq1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o5_r1_250.jpg Quinntana.png Quinntana1.png Quinntana2.png Quinntana3.png Quinntana5.png Quinntana6.png Quinntana7.png Quinntana9.png Quinntana10.png Quinntana12.png Quinntana13.png Quinntana14.png Quinntana11.png Quinntana8.png Quinntana4.png Santana and Quinn with Marley and Kitty.jpg Tumblr m4ngnsphJf1r9qzyvo1 500.jpg 054.jpg tumblr_llm2itQzuu1qgadqoo1_500_thumb.jpg quinntana1.jpg quinntanax.jpg quinntanas1.jpg tumblr_m20d1aI7kB1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ucrjnz5H1rorqk0o1_250.gif Lequinntanaz.jpg Nayanna.gif tumblr_m93ft90Z6u1qa8mq1o2_250.gif Tumblr_m4ho0653la1qhgklh.gif tumblr_m5setpuhIP1qfcc9mo3_250.gif tumblr_m5tznizJd51rrwi02o3_250.png quinntana734552231.gif DQQuintana.jpg Gledinoca.jpg ShowmanceS1.gif ShowmanceS5.gif Tumblr_m3ipt8jFSF1qdnfblo1_500-1.gif Tumblr_m3bfiaaCz51qe6nxz.gif tumblr_m5c1ylG03J1r2kl1bo5_250.gif Quinntana Caps.png tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo1_250.gif A5DATbaCIAIqs7K.jpg Tumblr mbuzboWlTe1r1ubkao5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbuzboWlTe1r1ubkao2 250.gif 6faberritana.gif 5faberritana.gif 3faberritana.gif 2faberritana.gif 1faberritana.gif Tumblr mciq4lYXb11qe2n6po1 500.gif Tutmoreangst.gif Tutdance.gif Tutcreys.gif Tutangst.gif Togethertut.gif Babiestut.gif 6a00d8341d65d353ef014e8910ef47970d-800wi.gif Tumblr m5vmytBhC91roz4np (1).gif PromQuinntana.gif tumblr_mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o2_250.gif tumblr_mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o6_r1_250.gif Lolquinntana.gif QuinntanaLook.gif Look quinntana.gif Comebackquinntana.gif Tumblr mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o6 250.gif Tumblr mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o5 250.gif Tumblr mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o4 250.gif Tumblr mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o3 250.gif Tumblr mhcz3dpjzf1r350t5o1 250.gif Tumblr mhcrb5B0N01r350t5o3 500.png Tumblr mhcrb5B0N01r350t5o2 r1 500.png Tumblr mhcrb5B0N01r350t5o1 r1 500.png Tumblr mhcq8fuVv51qcyv1eo2 250.png Tumblr mhcq8fuVv51qcyv1eo1 r1 250.png Tumblr mhcpbfeC4G1qfvzaho2 500.gif Tumblr mhcpbfeC4G1qfvzaho1 500.gif Tumblr mhchm7drPi1qathlso4 250.gif Tumblr mhasnwgwJ21qjenjvo5 250.gif Tumblr mhasnwgwJ21qjenjvo4 250.gif Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mgsiuwx4QG1r350t5o1 250.gif Tumblr mgil9gyrQy1qdb716o9 250.gif Tumblr mgil9gyrQy1qdb716o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfazrycHL11qdvevuo8 250.gif Tumblr mfazrycHL11qdvevuo7 250.gif Tumblr mfazrycHL11qdvevuo6 250.gif Tumblr mfazrycHL11qdvevuo5 250.gif Tumblr mfazrycHL11qdvevuo3 250.gif Tumblr mfazrycHL11qdvevuo2 250.gif Tumblr mfazrycHL11qdvevuo1 250.gif Tumblr mf8f8uFy7z1qg4e7no12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf6hhkchfF1r4uj7fo3 r6 250.gif Tumblr mf5v03fnsQ1rjyrpro7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf5v03fnsQ1rjyrpro1 250.gif Tumblr mesm8pHQTh1qj0mvno5 250.gif Tumblr meot3bKYVC1qlrdfuo6 r3 250.gif tumblr_mhj5dgeEra1r4uj7fo5_250.gif tumblr_mhj5dgeEra1r4uj7fo6_250.gif tumblr_mhj5dgeEra1r4uj7fo3_250.gif tumblr_mhj5dgeEra1r4uj7fo2_250.gif tumblr_mhj5dgeEra1r4uj7fo1_250.gif tumblr_mhj5dgeEra1r4uj7fo4_250.gif NakedCap10.png Song quincheltana.gif LSquincheltana.gif Tumblr m5w6u7Hvwz1qhbgx4o10 250.gif Tumblr m5w6u7Hvwz1qhbgx4o9 250.gif Tumblr m5w6u7Hvwz1qhbgx4o8 250.gif Tumblr m5w6u7Hvwz1qhbgx4o7 250.gif Tumblr m5w6u7Hvwz1qhbgx4o6 250.gif Tumblr m5w6u7Hvwz1qhbgx4o5 250.gif Tumblr m5w6u7Hvwz1qhbgx4o4 250.gif Tumblr m5w6u7Hvwz1qhbgx4o3 250.gif Tumblr m5w6u7Hvwz1qhbgx4o2 250.gif Quinntana 3rtj.gif AfterLSQuinntana.gif Omg_drunk!quinntana.gif Holdinghandquinntana.png Prom!Quicktana.gif Bake!Quicktana.gif Dstop rumours.gif Lolomg.jpg Behind-the-scenes-Yes-No-episode-glee-28424918-936-623.jpg Quinntana2. Gif gleeQuinntana.gif Quinntana02.gif Screencaptumblr quinntana.png Handhold quinntana.gif Ido!quinntana.gif Gayquinnie quinntana.gif IDo Quinntana.gif Tumblr mi8t457FXh1qgx1gzo1 250.gif Tumblr mi8sr9Ztgn1s0xhmzo1 250.gif Tumblr mi8tgoN1WG1qaywulo1 500.gif weddingep_quinntana.gif dance_quinntana.gif fakeids!quinntana.png Quinntanabed2.gif|Quinntana Bed scene part 1 Quinntanabed3.gif|Quinntana Bed scene part 2 Quinntanabed4.gif|Quinntana Bed scene part 3 Quinntanabed5.gif|Quinntana Bed scene part 4 Aftersex quinntana.gif Smile!idoquinntana.png Slowdancerivergron quinntana.png omgthiswassocute!quinntana.gif alltheway_quinntana.gif omgthiswassocute!quinntana.gif Screencap ikagquinntana.jpg QuinntanaFakeIds.gif QuinntanaFailedHi5.gif Quinntana39.gif After!sexquinntana.jpg Favsong quinntana.gif BDPVPmUCUAIoKxI.jpg-large.jpg BDPPzOqCcAAfcN7.png-large.png 6ido quinntana.gif 5ido quinntana.gif 4ido quinntana.gif 3ido quinntana.gif 2ido quinntana.gif 1ido quinntana.gif 2hotelhallway quinntana.gif 1hotelhallway quinntana.gif Hotelhallway quinntana.gif QuinntanaAtBar.gif QuinntanaAtBar2.gif QuinntanaATbAR3.gif QuinntanaAtBAR4.gif I'mhavingquinntanafeels sorry quinntana.gif Flirt!quinntana.gif Quinntanaqiwue329408324.gif Slowdance quinntana.gif Fakeids!quinntana.jpg Tumblr mi9w3clakO1rd2idao2 quinntana.gif Tumblr mi9w3clakO1rd2idao4 quinntana.gif vlcsnap-2013-03-25-11h24m54s25.png Tumblr m3ppf7UvzK1qinh2vo13 r2 250.gif Tumblr m3ppf7UvzK1qinh2vo1 r2 250.gif Sheis_quinntana.gif Tumblr med1o1TJ1Y1r350t5o3 250.gif tumblr_mi93ggU4ak1qblevxo2_250.gif tumblr_mi93ggU4ak1qblevxo5_250.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso3 500.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso1 500.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso2 500.gif QuinntanaNr10.gif QuinntanaNr6.gif QuinntanaNr9.gif QuinntanaNr3.gif QuinntanaNr4.gif QuinntanaNr1.gif tumblr_mjidtrb9AB1qaedvuo9_r1_250.gif Quinn-Santana-dianna-and-naya-22969895-500-281.jpg quinn-santana-quinn-and-santana-22737476-500-300.jpg quinn-santana-quinn-and-santana-22737730-500-360.jpg Quinn-Santana-xxxxx-quinn-fabray-21527139-500-301.png quinntanaglance.gif quinntanass.gif angryquinn..jpg quinntanaoffscene.gif angryquinntana.png quinntanadance.gif quinntanafight.jpg quinntanacar.jpeg SALP Showmance6.gif SALP Showmance5.gif SALP Showmance4.gif SALP Showmance3.gif SALP Showmance2.gif SALP Showmance1.gif BrOTPMeme UT9.gif BrOTPMeme UT8.gif BrOTPMeme UT7.gif BrOTPMeme UT6.gif BrOTPMeme UT5.gif BrOTPMeme UT4.gif BrOTPMeme UT3.gif BrOTPMeme UT2.gif BrOTPMeme UT1.gif 30 unholytrinity.gif 29unholytrinity.gif 28unholytrinity.gif 27unholytrinity.gif 26unholytrinity.gif 25unholytrinity.gif 24unholytrinity.gif 23unholytrinity.gif 22unholytrinity.gif 21unholytrinity.gif 20unholytrinity.gif 19unholytrinity.gif 18unholytrinity.gif 17unholytrinity.gif 16unholytrinity.gif 15unholytrinity.gif 14unholytrinity.gif 13unholytrinity.gif 12unholytrinity.gif 11unholytrinity.gif 10unholytrinity.gif 9unholytrinity.gif 8unholytrinity.gif 7unholytrinity.gif 6unholytrinity.gif 5unholytrinity.gif 4unholytrinity.gif 3unholytrinity.gif 2unholytrinity.gif 1unholytrinity.gif 16 unholytrinity.jpg 14 unholytrinity.jpg 13 unholytrinity.jpg 7 unholytrinity.jpg 6 unholytrinity.jpg 5 unholytrinity.jpg 4 unholytrinity.jpg 3 unholytrinity.png 2 unholytrinity.jpg 5fapezberry.gif 4fapezberry.gif 3fapezberry.gif 2fapezberry.gif 1fapezberry.gif Madonna quinntana.gif Quinnismyhomegirltoosantana quinntana.gif Wave quinntana.gif OnMyWay quinntana.gif Ilovehowqkeepsstaringatsantanaaftersheleaves quinntana.gif Cutiesss quinntana.gif UTGoddesses Similarities1.gif 2fabrittana.gif 1fabrittana.gif 32fabrittana.gif 31fabrittana.gif 30fabrittana.gif 29fabrittana.gif 28fabrittana.gif 27fabrittana.gif 26fabrittana.gif 25fabrittana.gif 24fabrittana.gif 23fabrittana.gif 22fabrittana.gif 21fabrittana.gif 20fabrittana.gif 19fabrittana.gif 18fabrittana.gif 17fabrittana.gif 16fabrittana.gif 15fabrittana.gif 14fabrittana.gif 13fabrittana.gif 12fabrittana.gif 11fabrittana.gif 10fabrittana.gif 9fabrittana.gif 8fabrittana.gif 7fabrittana.gif 6fabrittana.gif 5fabrittana.gif 4fabrittana.gif 3fabrittana.gif Brick5.gif Brick7.gif Brick4.gif Brick.gif PotOGoldMadBlackWoman3 Outrage ThrowingBrick.gif BrickLying.jpg UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls2.png UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls1.png Beautiful UnholyTrinity7.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity6.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity5.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity4.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity3.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity2.gif 479877 349445775166800 525847690 n.png 385953 534187619959262 1298614393 n.png 65261 512820998762591 908377899 n.png Yyu.jpg Q&S.jpg JUJN.jpg Quinntana best.jpg Ffcfc.jpg 734240 512896822088342 270740115 n.jpg 543966 515807828463908 2037462385 n.jpg 397412 520993714611986 1781791361 n.jpg 156380 517268898317801 497150318 n.jpg 149375 517934171584607 2015153174 n.jpg tumblr_mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif quinn and santana.png Tumblr n1tizifQhh1rehj12o2 r1 250.gif tumblr_mln2dfH65v1r3zbjwo8_2501.gif tumblr_mln2dfH65v1r3zbjwo1_250q2.gif tumblr_mln2dfH65v1r3zbjwo2_250q3.gif tumblr_mln2dfH65v1r3zbjwo4_250q4.gif tumblr_mln2dfH65v1r3zbjwo3_250q6.gif tumblr_mln2dfH65v1r3zbjwo7_250q8.gif tumblr_mln2dfH65v1r3zbjwo9_250q9.gif Tumblr n3y8ilNMaK1ra5gbxo10 250.gif tumblr_n4eudsi5qW1qbw8sko6_250.gif tumblr_n4eudsi5qW1qbw8sko8_250.gif tumblr_mzizmrqlyl1qclilyo7_250.gif tumblr_n3w7cezroz1qkl129o1_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships